


The Blood Tipped Pirate's (Oc's X OP Charcters)

by PhantomWantsto1



Category: One Piece
Genre: Akuma no Mi | Devil Fruit, Anal Sex, Angst, Ass-Kicking, Backstory, Beating, Blood, Boats and Ships, Character Death, Chefs, Crime Fighting, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fingerfucking, First Time Blow Jobs, Handcuffs, Hate Sex, Kinks, Love, M/M, Nicknames, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Other, Pirates, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Restaurants, Snipers, Starvation, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, War, Weapons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:34:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26569651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomWantsto1/pseuds/PhantomWantsto1
Summary: This wonderful world has lots of pirates and this is about a very specific group of young individuals and how they all joined the Crew under the very Enthusiastic Captian who wants to make a impression on the Generation of Gold D Roger.How will Thier Impression be taken?And what lies ahead for them?
Relationships: Franky/Nico Robin, Nami/Nefertari Vivi, Trafalgar D. Water Law/Original Character(s), Vinsmoke Sanji/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> | Hi there!,for future use this will always here,I created these Oc's with some help,and had decided for two Charcters too give them the devil fruits of two pepole who have passed,as of now we don't know if they have been eaten,however if that occurs I will work something out!,I just wanted to let you guys know now! |
> 
> | PLEASE DO NOT USE MY OCS WITH OUT PERMISSION AND ALL MY OCS ARE 18+ UNLESS STATED OTHER WISE |
> 
> If you like what I do,please either follow my twitter which is @/PhantomWantsto1,or if you would like to see other stories I've done,please check out my Wattpad @/DragonClawKisses,I hope you enjoy this story!💕💕

The tales of my Pirate group have been going around for a long time,having lots of myths following us as we walk

For a group of pepole with the name "Blood Tipped Pirate's" pepole would assume we are monsters,violent and chaotic.

But let me tell you about my crew members.

Everyone is carrying a mark of hounor,a painful backstory and a reason to fight and live.

They just want to survive.

This Group of so called monsters,are not that but misunderstood

We can fight,we can use Haki,we have the blessing of devil fruits on our side.

And all we want,is to survive and make a impression on this generation

No, the World.

The world that carries the generation of  
Gold D Roger

And this, this is how we will do this.

Signed the Captian of the Blood Tipped Pirate's

Kenji.


	2. To the GrandLine!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenji's introduction the world got Stopped Via the News he received,but Hes not letting that stop him however he ends up meeting someone after a traumatizing Experience

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> | for future use this will always here,I created these Oc's with some help,and had decided for two Charcters too give them the devil fruits of two pepole who have passed,as of now we don't know if they have been eaten,however if that occurs I will work something out!,I just wanted to let you guys know now! |
> 
> | PLEASE DO NOT USE MY OCS WITH OUT PERMISSION AND ALL MY OCS ARE 18+ UNLESS STATED OTHER WISE |

"I wanna be a pirate!!"

The child was beaming happily,his white hair that unaturally had red tips was messily Infront of his face,his grey and black eyes shined in the hot sunlight.

The child seemed around 13,He still had his chubby cheeks that he hates oh so much,his pale skin was caked with mud and moss.

The larger male,who had long grey hair pulled back,chuckled happily while he reached for the boys head,ruffling it gently

"That so?"

The male turned to the young lady next to him,she had long black hair pulled back with a few loose strands framing her soft face which had a content smile on it.

"Kenji,if that's what you want to do,then do it!"

The young boy,now know as Kenji giggled happily as the male reached for his deep wood Stein and stook a swig.

"To the future king of the pirates!!"

-ten years later-  
Kenji sat Infront of a grave, holding a deep wood Stein,his eyes were glassy but he refused to cry,not Infront of this grave.

The young male stood up,his hair messily falling infront of his eyes,he wiped his long brown coat down,adjusting his black slacks as he walked off,dragging his boot clad feet towards the docks.

He had been at sea for two years before the news had reached him,that his father had died,the cause was kept away from him but his father was dead.

But,he didn't have a crew,so he was alone when he received the news he had taken his small boat and sailed home.

Normally,he would refuse to have gone home but he figured he should Atleast showed respect to his father,he tried to make his life better.

Kenji walked through the empty streets,l the vendors seemed to Vanish when he was around,they almost seemed scared of him

He was a sweet person,up until you get onto his bad side,then he was extremely viscous like a tiger.

Arriving at th docks,he sighed stepping onto his boat, biting his nail mumbling to himself

"I need to find a actual crew,I can't be alone..I won't survive"

"There's tales of a fishman near by'

This caused Kenji's ears to prick up,but as he finally caught this information the pair stopped talking.

He looked towards the couple,who made the gross faces as they talked about the fish man.

"Oh...look he's leaving again"

"He's gonna end up failing again,like his old man"

Kenji heads snapped towards them,picking up the oar next to him, launching it at them.

The duo quickly dodged the oar,letting it falling towards the floor.

They growled at Kenji,who's teeth were bared.

"Oh look!,we annoyed the kitty,awww he's all bark no bite"

Kenji pounced at them, quickly knocking the the buffer of the two down with a large groan

"Get off me!!!"

"Take that back!!!!"

The male smirked before pushing the male off, while Kenji cracked his knuckles growling ,he swung his first at him,casuing a loud crack to be heard,Kenji jumped back out of hitting distance.

The blood streamed and coated the male, as Kenji stood up turned around picking up the oar and walked off smirking

"Don't pick a fight,when you know you will loose"

"You fucking bastard!"

Kenji sighed,stepping into his boat and set off 

He would need to stop by another island soon but with what he had currently would last for a few days.

Sitting back,he closed his eyes, smiling

"I'm out here again, Father,maybe I'll finally be able to explore the grand-"

The boat had suddenly started to tilt backwards,filling Kenji with panic as he submerged into the water.

his stuff, had stayed on the boat for some mircale,but Kenji was useless in the water.

A heavy anchor.

He blew some water out of his mouth,casuing small bubbles to releases out his mouth as he closed his eyes thinking

"Well,this is fantastic"

Feeling the sudden currents around him speed up,as he opened his eyes he saw the sudden flash of grey towards him,grabbing Kenji pulling him upwards easily.

He was tossed onto the boat,Kenji was finally able to breath,but he coughed up flem filled water and glanced at his right.

On his boat was a fishman?

The Figure seemed to be around 25,he had a deep blue almost greyish skin tone and at first glance (since Kenji was focusing more on breathing) it looked like he had a fin atop his head.

"Thanks..."

The male hummed,looking down into the ocean and back up at Kenji who was hunched over,breathing slowly 

"You can't swim then?"

Kenji nodded.

"Hmm,it would seem to be beneficial to learn to swim...unless.."

The fishman shook his head and looked Kenji dead in the eye,His clothes were alot darker thanks to him being soaked from the water and his hands were shaking just a bit.

But what shocked the male the most 

Was Kenji had no weapon by him that he could easily grab and stab him.

Kenji raised his eyebrow and at back, pulling his coat off,reveling his long sleeved white shirt.

"I should take my leave,before you stab me"

"What makes you think I'm like them"

The fishman's eyes widened as he sighed

"Most humans are,unless your gonna tell me your not human?"

"No,Iam but...I'm not gonna discriminate agasint you"

The fishman smiled,standing up and breathing in heavily

"I still must take my leave"

"Wait, what is yo-"

Before Kenji could ask his name,the fishman immediately dived into the water seeming to become one with it.

Kenji blinked before sighing,ruffled his damp hair he sat up

"T..that was werid"

He set sail once again,towards a random town.

"Okay,To the GrandLine and Hopefully I can find my next member...But should also work on getting a ship.."

Kenji glanced up and smiled,standing up,tall and proud.

"To the GrandLine. To my Adventure!"


End file.
